How to Make Her Giggle, How to Make Her Laugh
by Akimi
Summary: heh heh heh, this one is a definate Takari. If you don't enjoy seeing Davis making a fool of himself, I don't recommend you read this one!


How to Make Her Giggle, How to Make Her Laugh 

by Akimi 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Digimon. However, if any of you know the person that does, and you know if he/she happens to have a son who is my age, lemme know so I can make arrangements to marry him...   
A/N: I had this brainwave while hearing a funny goose story, which comes into play near the end. Speaking of which, I don't own that goose story either and I was unfortunate enough to miss seeing it. 

"Alright TW, let's settle this once and for all!" Davis said competitively.   
  
TK rolled his eyes. "It's TK, Davis TK. And what are we settling?"   
  
Davis smirked. "Who gets Kari. Of course I'll win, but I have to give you a fair chance. Sound good, TA?"   
  
"How are we settling it?" 

"Easy. Whoever makes her giggle, they get Kari. Best out of 3. The loser - don't worry TQ, this is for you - they have to stay away from Kari forever. Kay? Oh look, here she is now!" Davis replied cheerfully as Kari walked over to them. 

Kari smiled at TK. "Hey TK, how's it going?" she asked. 

TK smiled back at her. "Just fine, Kari, how about you?" 

"Great!" 

Davis and TK exchanged glances that clearly began the all-out battle for Kari. TK took his turn first. 

***** 

"Look Kari, flowers!" TK said as he picked Kari a lovely, fresh daisy. 

Kari giggled. "How sweet, TK!" She graciously accepted the flower and smelled it. She giggled again and TK smirked at Davis. 

Davis felt confident that he could do better. He cooly bent down to pick Kari a flower, but slipped on his shoelaces and landed face first in the beautiful flowers. 

"Davis! Get out of the flowers, you're going to ruin them!" Kari yelled at Davis. 

"Yeah really!" TK reprimanded. 

Davis sat up and threw TK an icy glare. "Shut up, TH!" 

Kari turned around for a moment to set the flower atop her bag. TK took advantage of the opportunity to whisper in Davis' ear, "1 to nothing!" This only received a snarl. 

***** 

Davis pushed TK away from Kari. "Move over, TV," he muttered as he did such. He then (magically) caught Kari's attention. "Kari, do you think these goggles make me look cool?" 

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Davis, the only person that looks cool in those goggles is Tai." 

"Uh... the jacket then! Do you think this jacket makes me look cool?" he asked quickly, referring to the flame jacket he always wore. 

"How could anything so ugly make anyone, particularly you, look cool?" 

Davis blushed a little bit. "Well... do you think glasses would make me look intellectual?" he replied desperately. 

TK burst out laughing. "Davis... nothing could make you look intellectual!" he insisted between laughs. 

Kari giggled at TK. 

"TP... I wasn't asking you!" Davis yelled, turning bright red. 

"Davis! His name is TK not TP! And I agree with him completely," Kari said matter-of-factly. 

***** 

"Kari... your eyes are so beautiful!" Davis complimented her. 

"Well thank you Davis!" Kari smiled. 

Davis beamed. He felt entirely sure of himself as he continued. "They're like two big, red, rotten apples! Your hair is like a nice, slick, mud puddle-" 

*SLAP!* "Well, I never! You're such a jerk Davis! I hate you!" Kari yelled, extremely offended. How could Davis say such things? 

TK smirked at Davis again. The score was currently two to nothing. Davis had already lost, but TK decided that he should make it all the more humiliating for him. "Kari, he's right about one thing. Your eyes are the most incredibly beautiful ones I've ever looked on! They're like two shimmering cherries, and your hair is like a chocolate bar, softening in the sun. It's like that because whenever you smile, it lights up your beautiful face," TK praised her, lightly stroking her cheek. 

Davis rubbed his sore cheek, embarrassed. He'd just made a complete fool of himself in front of Kari! He became determined to make Kari adore him. He dropped down on his knees and began bombarding her with sugar sweetened compliments. 

"Aww... how sweet Davis!" 

Suddenly, a goose ran up behind Davis and grabbed Tai's goggles in its beak and ran off. "Hey! Get back here with thos goggles! Stupid duck!" 

Kari and TK burst out laughing. They laughed till the cried as Davis chased the goose around the park, but to no avail. 

Finally, the goose dropped the goggles. It, TK, and Kari watched in suspense as Davis bent over to pick them up. The goose bit him in the butt and flew off. 

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Davis shrieked as he hopped around, holding his sore butt. 

TK laughed until a strange warm sensation overcame him that he hadn't felt since he was 7. "Uh-oh..." he whispered as he looked down to find he had wet himself. He turned bright red as he bent over and covered himself with his arms. 

Kari noticed TK had suddenly become quiet. "TK? What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. 

TK blushed even further. "I... I gotta go home!" he said hurriedly and ran off toward home. 

Kari shrugged and turned her attention back to Davis. 

"Owie owie owie!" he cried. He suddenly hit the back of his head on a nearby tree and fell down, unconsious. 

"Well, now that my entertainment and my sweetie are both gone, I think I'll go see if Yolei wants to go do something," Kari murmured to herself as she picked up her bag and flower and left Davis in the park. 

The End 


End file.
